Strange Relations
The command crew are put in a difficult position when a unit of Psi Cops, led by Bester, comes to the station to arrest the colony of telepaths. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as '''Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Robin Atkin Downes as Byron *Joshua Cox as Lieutenant Corwin Special Guest Star *Walter Koenig as Bester Co-Starring *Clynell Jackson III as Security Guard *James Lew as Bloodhound Teep #1 Featuring *Clarke Coleman as Telepath *Steven Hal Lambert as Bloodhound Teep #2 Uncredited * Christina Gavin as Sarah * Unknown as Rosa * Unknown as Cynthia * Unknown as William * Unknown as David Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Stephen Franklin, Zack Allan, Lyta Alexander, Elizabeth Lochley, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Delenn encounters Elizabeth Lochley in the hallway and informs the captain that John Sheridan told her the previous night about Sheridan's and Lochley's relationship. Delenn assures her she believes she was the right choice for the job. Lochley asks that they still keep it secret, as no one needs to know. Garibaldi, around the corner, overhears the exchange, but as the exact nature of the relationship was unspoken, he is still in the dark. Meanwhile, Zack Allan catches Londo Mollari in the observation room to inform him that his ship has arrived. Londo is reflecting that he will be next in line for Emperor when the Regent dies, and is disappointed that he will not come back to Babylon 5, barring the occasional state visit. Allan remarks it will be great to be Emperor, but Mollari does not think so. He is convinced, somehow, that things will start to go "very badly" when that happens. Soon, a transport inside the station's dock is making an emergency maneuver on its own. David Corwin demands they return control but the transport insists. Indeed, the ship hits the dock's wall and explodes. Act I Lochley surveys the damage and encourages the crews to work fast while transports are waiting outside, including a Psi Corps transport. Meanwhile, Lyta Alexander is hurriedly stealing medical supplies from Medlab. She is caught by Stephen Franklin, who figures out they are for the telepath group in Downbelow. Alexander believes in Byron Gordon's plan to help the telepaths. Franklin lets her go. Gordon is very happy to receive the supplies. Alexander pressures him on getting some rest and taking vitamins, and he thanks her for her kindness with a parable. Suddenly, all the telepaths sense Psi Corps bloodhound units, including Alfred Bester. Act II Garibaldi waits for Allan in his office when an officer comes in and reluctantly informs him that Bester is on board. Garibaldi immediately heads to Lochley's office to confront him, but Lochley throws him out. In MedLab, Franklin is approached by Delenn and G'Kar to put together research around medical information on new members to the Interstellar Alliance and on the interaction of different species. Franklin happily accepts. Lochley is summoned to Sheridan's office. Sheridan confronts her for detaining Garibaldi, but Lochley insists she must act according to what Bester does on her watch, as opposed to what the reports and others tell her, especially since the Alliance guarantees that each world's sovereignty will be respected. Sheridan appreciates that, but he will not allow the telepaths to be taken in by Bester, and demands Lochley find a way to make that work. Outside, the Centauri transport cannot wait any longer, and so Corwin acknowledges and promises to relay to Mollari the situation. However, just as the Centauri transport heads toward Centauri Prime, it explodes. Act III Allan reports to Lochley that a bomb was found on the ship tied into the ship's navigation. Lochley deduces that the target must be someone boarding from B5, which means Mollari. Allan also asks about Garibaldi's release. Lochley is not ready to release him, yet, however, when she reads the status report and sees that Garibaldi had accessed her own records earlier, she decides to confront him. Alexander intercepts Bester and his team, declaring that the telepaths were not there. After some banter, Alexander is defiant and Bester is determined. He tries to fluster her, realizing she is jamming them. She is able to telekinetically slap the approaching bloodhounds, and Beser wonders how far the power goes. He leaves, promising to come back with more people. After they go, Gordon comes around and Alexander suggests all the telepaths scatter now to different parts of the station. In the detention area, Lochley confronts Garibaldi about why he has been hard on her. He starts with the usual distrust he has of anyone, but Lochley does not buy it. He asks why she is friendly with Bester, and she relates a time when he helped her find a rogue telepath who had cheated and killed two of her people on an Earthforce base. She still does not trust him, but must treat him politely for the time being. Garibaldi then asks her point blank why Sheridan chose her for her position. Lochley confronts him on believing there must have been something else other than merits. She admits that Sheridan wanted someone from "the other side" but also that he could trust. Garibaldi presses her, and she admits they were married for a time, right out of officer training school. Garibaldi starts to laugh at the situation. He then asks to be let out, but Lochley refuses. Just then, she gets a call from Allan confirming that Bester's group has started rounding up the telepaths, on direct orders from Earthdome. Act IV Alexander is helpless as the telepaths are rounded up, and she shares a disappointed look at Allan during. Just then, Gordon calls to her telepathically. She finds him, only to hear him say goodbye. She objects, but he says he cannot condone violence and he also feels a certain justice in the failure to protect the group. She does not agree, and offers to shelter him. Gordon refuses, as his people need him. Corwin reports to Lochley in a full room that the dock is back to normal. Lochley turns to the telepaths, and Allan reports there are only six or so left. She asks if Bester's team has broken any regulations, but they have not. Everyone is dismissed, and Franklin informs her of Delenn's and G'Kar's offer. She agrees to the reduction in his time in MedLab, and then gets an idea when he describes the job. Meanwhile, two of the bloodhounds find Gordon. Delenn ponders the possible loss of Mollari and the effect on the Alliance to G'Kar. G'Kar agrees and proposes they need a bodyguard for him, someone they can trust. Delenn is silent, and it is obvious she had the idea too, and that it should be G'Kar. He immediately does not like the idea, but is convinced that the symbolism is compelling. He agrees. In a security office, Bester is anxious to be on his way with the telepaths, but Lochley informs him of a medical regulation, demanding a 60 day quarantine period. Bester is surprised, but agrees to wait as long as she puts it in writing that the telepaths will indeed be handed over. After the Psi Corps team leave, she sets it straight with Gordon that she intends to keep the promise. Act V Another Centauri transport arrives for Mollari. Delenn walks him out, and informs him of G'Kar's agreement. She confirms that G'Kar has indeed agreed. The two then start to talk about seating arrangements on the transport, G'Kar citing his new responsibility. Corwin finds Lochley and commends her on her action with the telepaths. She supposes she only had to do the temporary action, and the real problem is down the road. She then realizes she forgot to release Garibaldi, and links in just to hear his outrage. Alexander enters the room where the telepaths have gathered after their emancipation, listening to them singing about home and freedom, then takes off her Psi Corps badge to join them. Memorable Quotes DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes